Not Quite Wonder Woman
by XrosaryX
Summary: Four women decide to join in a war that goes on and on for who knows how long. One fights for something precious back home, another lost and trying to find herself, one trying to pay back a debt of kindness and the last whose wishes were never fulfilled.
1. Precious Motivation

**Disclaimer: PLEASE KNOW I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2!**

 _ **Greetings everyone!**_

 _ **Let me first say that this chapter is a bit short. This idea has been bothering me a long time and I wanted to see how far it'll go. There will be four female characters, one of which being Fem!Pyro, present in this story excluding the Administrator and Miss Pauling. Hopefully this story will be enjoyable for you, thank you and I hope you enjoy the start of this!**_

 **Warning** _ **: Slight profanity**_

 **Text Guide**

 **Flashback-** _Text_

 **Present day-** Text

 _ **Note: I apologize for all missed spelling or grammatical errors. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"I'm home!"_

 _A teenager, a tall boy of sixteen with lanky limbs, stumbled into the doorway of his house. The toe of one of his boots caught into a small crack on the wooden floor making him catch himself in time before he slammed his face into the floor. "...'Ello?!"_

 _The boy released a sigh of relief upon hearing no one responding to his call and slammed the front door closed as he straightened himself up._

 _It had been a long day and the last thing he needed was a lecture from his parents from coming home too late._

 _The teenager had been forced up a tree after being released from the small building considered their area's 'school' and was stuck up there for hours as his usual tormentors jeered at him. He had forgotten his usual bag of rocks and she had also stayed home, sick apparently, leaving him completely helpless until his bullies grew bored of his silence and went away. Spending hours under the bright sun had also made him perch and he had trudged home as fast as he could with sweat pouring down his face in buckets._

 _Dragging himself to the kitchen he grabbed a glass off the counter and filled it to the brim with as much water as it could hold._

 _The cool soothing sensation of water running down his throat made him feel more centered and begun to pour more until the sounds of the toilet being flushed caught his attention._

 _There was silence for a brief second until he heard someone retching loudly and a muffled voice exclaiming something as another retch followed. Setting his glass down he slowly begun to make his way towards the foot of the stairs. Again he heard a flush only to be followed by the sounds of someone retching again._

 _The wooden steps of the stairs creaked as he made his way to the second floor of his house and listened to the continuously flushing and retching until he was standing in front of the bathroom that stood between his room and her room. On the other side of the door he could finally make out a series of colorful choices of vocabulary that would surely make their mom faint in shock and winced as he heard something falling into water._

 _His lips pulled down into a frown as he advanced towards the door and lightly used his knuckles to hit the door, "Oi. You okay in there?"_

 _"I'm gonna...Bloody kill 'im," a voice echoed from the room before they coughed, "Fuck!"_

 _At this point he didn't disguise his disgust as he heard more vomiting and let out a grunt of discomfort as he listened to the toilet being flushed again. He raised his hand, forming a fist this time, before loudly banging against the door, "Oi! I said are you okay in there?"_

 _"Bloody...The hell you want you twit?" a female voice called out before a groan came after, "Can't you hear me? I'm practically spewin' my guts out!"_

 _"That's why I'm up here!" the sixteen year old retorted before allowing his fingers to wrap around the doorknob, "You need medicine or something?" Turning the doorknob and pushing the door open he froze in the doorway as he looked at the figure hunched over the toilet._

 _A teenage girl, older than him by two years, was resting her check against the white seat of the toilet, her eyes narrowed at him as she slowly lifted her head up, "Bloody hell Mundy, did I tell ya to come in?" He didn't say a word as he watched her pull herself up from the ground and walked over to him._

 _Despite him being tall for his age, she on the other hand still had a few inches over him which gave her a reason to still tease him lightly how he was still shorter than her. Much like him she had dark brown hair which had been pulled away from her face in a low ponytail. Her gray eyes were a much lighter shade than his own however and for some reason looked a bit red as he stared at her carefully._

 _Her face was very pale, too pale, with a light shine of sweat resting on her forehead that she wiped away with the back of her hand. Her ponytail was coming loose and stray strands of hair were sticking to her neck and face even if she tried to push the strands back into place. Her shoulders were shaking a bit as she stood in front of him, hands shoved into her pockets as she stood as tall as she could before him. Obviously something was very wrong as Mundy continued to stare at her in silence before hearing her take a sharp inhale and crossed her arms over her chest, "Didn't Mum say it's rude to open doors without permission?"_

 _"Says the one retching out whatever she was eating," he retorted before nodding behind her, "So uh...What's with that anyway? I'm pretty sure Mum's cookin' ain't that bad right?"_

 _The other just snored at his statement and rolled her eyes, "Dunno about that. It can happens sometimes."_

 _"Right sure," Mundy couldn't help, but watch her carefully as she pushed a few more strands of hair behind her ear, "I got stuck in a tree again."_

 _"What?!"_

 _He flinched as her face begun to turn bright red and felt that maybe he shouldn't have said those words to her, "Who were they?! Oh! Just because I'm not there they think they can sec ya up a tree now do they! Well they'll be cryin' all the way to their mummies when I get 'em!"_

 _"Sis, stop it."_

 _"I won't, no one tries to mess with my little brother, but me."_

 _Mundy rolled his eyes and was about to open his mouth to argue with her only to halt as she pressed her hand to her mouth. Instantly she spun back around and shoved her face back into the toilet as a cough escaped her throat. The boy swallowed loudly as her shoulders shook as she heaved out whatever didn't agree with her stomach. This went on for a few minutes before he saw her face again._

 _Her hair tie was coming loose now and the hair she had pushed back earlier was sticking back onto her sweating face. Something about the way she knelt on the ground and stared up at him rang warning bells in his head as he finally began to move out of the bathroom doorway._

 _"I'm going to tell Mum and Dad," he said as he began to make his way towards the stairs, "You're way too sick and need a doc-"_

 _He let out a grunt as his body was pulled back into the bathroom, a tight grip on his wrist as the door slammed close. There was barely time for him to realize he was being pushed up against the wall as her fingers grasped the collar of his shirt, "No. You're not tellin' 'em a damn thing. You hear me Mundy?!" The way her voice cracked and the way her fingers struggled to keep him in place didn't sit right to him..._

 _Here was his older sister._

 _An almost woman who could knock any smartarse who tried to mess with him in one punch or kick in the face into next week. Who rivaled him in throwing stones at any distant target all the while laughing how he would never catch up to her in height. Who swore and held her own against their father despite never been under his harsh judgement as he did._

 _The stare she gave him was so desperate he knew something was very wrong if she was reacting like this._

 _"But-"_

 _"I'm not that sort of sick Mundy," she whispered as her fingers slowly released their hold on his collar, "It's a sick you can't catch...They won't catch it either."_

 _Mundy watched as she backed away from him and begun to slowly sink onto her knees on the floor, her entire body was shaking at this point and he quickly got down on his knees as he watched her. By now tears were slowly trailing down her cheeks as she let out a few gasps while trying to find the right words to say. His arms stretched forward and he edged up a bit until he held her close to his chest, her tears beginning to soak the front of his shirt as she began to cry._

 _Her nails clung tightly to the fabric of his shirt and he could only stare at the slowly peeling yellow wallpaper as her sobs echoed through the bathroom. What was he suppose to say or do? Never had he seen her act like this. So helpless that he wondered if this was how she felt at first when they were younger and he was the one who ran to her in search of comfort when their parents provided none. He could faintly hear her whisper something and he furrowed his brows as he broke their hug._

 _Wiping away her tears she swallowed loudly as she opened her mouth again._

 _"I'm pregnant..."_

* * *

The heat was not something she was unfamiliar with, in fact it was sort of a relief to feel the sweat rolling down her neck to the back of her button up as she sat in her seat as the train pressed on across the barren landscape. The sun high up in the sky, the hot breeze slipping in through the barely cracked window as she continued to stare out.

When she had left Australia she had braced herself for much colder weather, but when landing in America she had been greeted with scorching hot temperatures that made her feel right at home. From the airport to a van and now into a train, the woman was feeling a little bit more at ease as the train continued its journey to where she was going to work at.

Her eyes trailed away from the window to settle to the woman seated across from her.

A tiny little thing dressed all in purple whose black hair was pulled back in a low bun. Her glasses begun to slip down her nose as the train hit a particular bump on the tracks and a thin index finger only pressed those glasses back into place as she continued to stare down at an open folder. This woman had introduced herself as a Miss Pauling.

The woman had been the one to have sought her out about her new job and had been there to greet her as soon as she had stepped onto American soil. The woman had been pleasant and greeted her with a smile along with a handshake. However the two had been travelling in complete silence and they made no effort to really make conversation as they headed towards their final destination.

She instantly turned her head as she heard Miss Pauling close the folder and stared at the other as she gave her a small smile, "Well...We'll be arriving shortly," the other informed her as she set the folder neatly on her lap with folded hands, "Now, I understand we already discussed what is to be expected of you. Is there any questions you'd like to go over with ma'am?"

"Nah...I think I got all that covered when you got to me back home."

Her throat felt rather dry as she allowed her voice to echo through the empty car they were occupying. Her accent also a bit heavier than usual as she looked at the smaller woman, "You at least know what I asked for...Right?"

"Of course," Miss Pauling continued to smile at her as she lifted a hand to readjust her glasses, "We understand that your requests were very specific. As long as it won't hinder your performance you won't be held accountable for what you have asked for. However if you fail to do your job correctly we are-"

"Yes I know," she quickly held up a hand to stop the other woman from continuing on, "I can assure you I won't be doin' any funny business." Her hand lightly grasped the circular locket resting on her collarbone as she looked at Miss Pauling. Miss Pauling had briefly warned her to only use one suitcase to carry her belongings and leave any personalized items back at her home. The locket was an exception to this as it served as her only motivation as well as reminder to way she agreed to this job in the first place.

Her fingers gripped tightly around the pendant as the train let out a high pitched whistle, the signal that it was almost time to get off.

Miss Pauling's smile slipped away as she took one quick glance out the window before standing up, "Well, we should be arriving very soon. I have to say." She raised an eyebrow as the woman's words trailed off before giving her the same bright smile as before, "I'm surprised you accepted this position. It isn't quite an appealing job." At this she held back a scoff as she leaned forward to retrieve the suitcase she had set down between them.

"For someone as desperate as me Miss Pauling," she replied as her fingers tightly grasped the handle, "Your offer sounded a lot better than you think. It helps to know that I won't be wasting my life away waiting tables again."

The two woman slowly walked towards the end of their car as the train halted to a stop, "I must warn you...This job won't necessarily endanger you as stated before. However it is still a risk."

Miss Pauling turned towards her, the smile gone as a rather serious expression settled on the shorter woman. Her grip on the folder had tightened as she stared up at her, "Are you sure you'll be up for this. As soon as we step off this train there will be no turning back."

Her fingers were already gripping her locket again, the metal as hot as the air outside as she stared down at the other. A twitch of her lips and a soft chuckle escaped as she gently moved past the other woman.

"I'm a woman who doesn't regret...I know what I'm getting into."

With that she jumped down onto the ground, the bright sun glaring down as she began to head off towards the large red barn like structure in the distance.

* * *

 ** _I'm pretty sure it's obvious who this female character's class is and her link to a certain character._**

 ** _For each character I'll be doing a flashback along with a present day section._** ** _I hope that you all enjoyed this and hope you continue to read!_**

 ** _Until then~!_**


	2. Family Motivation

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2!**

 _ **And I'm back again~**_

 _ **Well here is the first female member of BLU!**_ _ **Again, all missed spelling and grammatical errors, I apologize for! Please enjoy!**_

 **Warning:** _ **Slight profanity**_

 **Text Guide**

 **Flashback-** _Text_

 **Present day-** Text

* * *

 _"Get back here you lil shit!"_

 _Keep running, keep running!_

 _Skidding to a halt she quickly grasped the chain link fence in front of her and hauled herself up, her hood slowly falling back as she flung her leg over. Her pursuer finally rounding the corner and pointed at her._

 _"Stop right there!"_

 _"Or what!"_

 _Her words echoed as she dropped down and smirked as she stared at the suited man that was slowly making his way over. The gray suit of his sported wet spots underneath the armpits and she could see his belly jiggling on each step he took before halting at the fence. Keeping her hood high she only waved to him wordlessly, her middle finger flicking up in a quick snap before dashing away._

 _"You give me back my money!"_

 _"And you stop eating all those pies!" she retorted as she hopped onto top of a trash can and grabbed hold of the railing of a nearby fire escape. She could still hear him scream every possible curse word that existed. She let out a quiet gasp of shock as she kept running._

 _Her? Such a dainty tiny thing like her, a two-timing bitch? What?_

 _She only scoffed and ignored him as she climbed the steps upward to the building's roof._

 _This was about the easiest pick she was able to take today and by the feel of the heavy wallet in her jacket's pocket the biggest of this week. Stretching she let out a satisfied sigh as she heard a crack come from behind her shoulders before dropping her arms. The sun was slowly lowering out in the distance and oranges began to descend on the city. She stood in silence as she took in the sight and shuddered as a gust of cold wind came over her._

 _Tugging her hood harder she took a few steps before running._

 _Her eyes trained forward towards the other building roof top with each step she took. As soon as her left foot hit the ledge, she jumped._

 _Tilting her body and pushing against the wind, she landed right on the surface of the roof with a grin as she rolled onto her back, "Still got it," she whispered to herself before pushing herself up and repeating the process two buildings over. Anyone with a right mind would consider her insane for all her crazy stunts, but she found herself right at home with just the thrill she got from running and leaping everywhere._

 _Her Mom called her a little flying squirrel._

 _She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't flinging herself over fences and roof top ledges or a time when she wasn't running._

 _The streets of New York were her playground as well as the only home she knew._

 _She had landed onto the fourth building and ran towards one of the roof's edges and flung herself over. The black metal fire escape landing shook as she landed onto her knees before grasping the railing and hurrying down the steps. She hummed quietly to herself as she patted her pocket again with a grin as she could feel the bulging wallet under her hand. Stealing was tricky, but she stole money very easily and hadn't been caught since all her targets were snobs who would rather chase after her instead of going off to the cops to rat her out._

 _Reputations were too important for the rich and to the poor perfect targets as long as they weren't caught._

 _Stopping at the third level she knelt down and knocked onto the window, "Anyone home? I'm so cold out here." She grinned as a small face came up to the glass and opened the window for her, "Why thank you!"_

 _The little girl stared up at her with a large grin as she slipped into the room and shut the window closed. Four pairs of eyes stared at her before squealing and rushing up to her. "You're home! You're home!"_

 _"Easy now!" She cried as she tried to wrap her arms around the five little monsters around her trying to get her attention. The girl who let her in only giggled loudly and she found herself on the ground, laughing as the swarm of girls shoved her and laughed as she weakly tried to fight back. Through the mass she could faintly make out each girl's different hair color and eyes. Blond and brown hair with pairs of blue, gray and green eyes through her tears as she tried to stop them from overtaking her._

 _The girls finally stopped and stared up at her with wide eyes as she sat up, straightening her jacket and tugging her hood down, "Sheesh, you'd think you never saw me in years!"_

 _"That's cuz it's true!" the first little girl said, her blue eyes and curly blond hair resembling a baby doll pouted to her, "You didn't come home in time for supper! Mama got worried!" She gently patted her on the head, "Sorry...I'll go talk to her. Are you all getting ready for bed?" All five girls nodded to her and she stood up, "Well, chop chop! No one's going to have a visit with Mister Sandman at this point! Bed time girlies!" All around her were soft groans, but no retorts as they all retreated to their beds._

 _The room was small, very small and she wondered how long before the girls all wanted to have bedrooms of their own. They wouldn't stay little monsters forever and she was already far from being 'little' as her Mom still insisted she was. She waited a few minutes before heading towards the door and pulled it enough to allow a small line of light to slip into the dark room. She smiled one last time before going out, quietly shutting the door after her and stretched her arms up as a yawn came out, "Damn I'm tired," she whispered to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped as soon as she heard a sigh from the kitchen and quickly dug into her pocket to take out the wallet._

 _Her fingers lightly shoved the bills aside as she counted to herself._

 _Eighty-dollars total._

 _Shoving the wallet into her jacket pocket and sliding the bills into her sleeve, she made her way to the kitchen and paused as she took in the sight of a figure staring down at the papers scattered on the table._

 _Her Mom's face was covered by a pair of hands that were so pale that she could faintly make out the small map of blue veins underneath the skin. Hair that was once a shade of dark brown had begun to turn gray and white and hung down past her shoulders in a tangle of knots. The flickering light of the kitchen only gave the image of defeat the longer she stared._

 _She forced herself to swallow down the lump in her throat as she walked over, her footsteps light on the tilted floor before wrapping her arms around the woman she had called Mom since ten years old. The woman's thin framed only shook at the hug and she only hugged her closer. Here was the woman who had taken in a rather crazed squirrel girl and five other little monster girls as her daughters._

 _"I got paid..."_

 _But for how long would this money last them? There were bills to be paid, food to be brought out to the table..._ _The money she stole was never going to be enough._

* * *

"And from this day on, you are an official member of BLU or rather Builders League United," Miss Pauling smiled at her as she took the signed paper and tucked it into a folder that had her name in bold letters, "You'll be asked to come out to the field in about...Two weeks."

"Yeah, got it."

The woman blinked for a moment before pushing her glasses up, "I know it'll be hard, but-"

"I'm eighteen going on nineteen Miss Pauling," she snapped as she slammed her hands onto the table, "I'm not some kid...I'll be there."

This job was her answer.

Mom was getting older and even if she tried to pickpocket every Fat Cat or potbellied hog in a suit who gave her that disgusting grin with a compliment of what a sweet little thing she was, she couldn't get enough to cover for them all. The girls were going to start school and needed new clothes and supplies. There was no way she was going to let Mom handle that especially with her health getting worse and the gray hairs growing the longer she stared at those bills.

She was the oldest girl, the one who had to be the one to take care of the family who had given her a chance to love and be loved. So it was only natural that when this woman, who had caught her in mid-theft and found her later while running through the alleyways, had a job offer there was no chance to say no. The answer was yes.

The older woman cleared her throat and she could feel her ears heat up as she realized her attitude was far from mature. "Sorry it's just...I've never really left the city," she finally spoke up and tugged off her hood, "I'm just worried about the girls and my Mom being by themselves."

"I'm aware that you all aren't biologically related correct?" Miss Pauling only lifted her shoulder and shook her head despite the narrowed looks she tried to deliver from her seat, "No, it's understandable. The other woman who I just made a contract with was the same, but agreed after I told her the benefits. BLU will be certain that all your earnings will be sent directly to your family unless you request otherwise. Just do your job right and you'll get the benefits offered to you from your contract."

"That's why I signed up," she replied as she leaned further into her seat until she was slumped down, "Crazy job, but good money...Who wouldn't pass that up?"

She tugged at the ends of her sleeves, her fingers catching at the few threads of the old jacket as she stole a quick glance at the glass pane beside the table they sat at. Anyone passing by would assume Miss Pauling was her teacher or something with how the other woman appeared, very professional and without a single smudge of dirt on that purple skirt of hers. She on the other hand looked like she had stumbled right out of bed that morning with no clue how to dress like a proper human being. Her short black hair was sticking out in all possible directions thanks to the static from her woolly hood and her pants were ripped and dirtied at the knees.

Passing pedestrians stopped at the window, their eyes darting between the two and obviously judging at how different they appeared. If she hadn't known better she would think some of them thought she was going to steal from Miss Pauling. Her brown eyes narrowed as a finely dressed woman in a bright orange fur coat stopped at the window before dramatically turning her head up. She rolled her eyes as the woman walked ahead, her pointed nose stuck high in the air like some show poodle.

Miss Pauling also spared a quick glance and raised an eyebrow at the woman's reaction, "Someone you knew?"

"I think I may have dirtied her coat or pocketed her money from that huge ass bag of hers last week maybe," she replied before turning her head to fully look at Miss Pauling, "I don't want a single cent of my earnings...Just send it all to them." She had no intention of ever using it...It was all going to her family.

The woman in purple nodded before standing up, "Well, I better get going. I won't be able to catch my last contact if I don't hurry." A hand was extended out to her along with a bright smile, "I'll be seeing you again in two weeks to take you to where you'll be stationed...Do try to have no regrets."

She stared at the hand before slowly reaching out and grasping it.

Any sane person would not shake this woman's hand after signing up for this type of job.

But she wasn't a sane person.

She was a flying squirrel who came from a den with a kind elderly Mom and five little brats who loved her so much that it hurt when she had to tell them she was getting a job far away. Even if the city had been her home, there was only one reason she would have to leave and that was for the family that accepted her.

Miss Pauling released her hand before handing her the train ticket that would take her away, "See you soon."

* * *

 ** _And we have the first of two new members of BLU!_**

 ** _Hint on her class, she's fast. Next on up is the other female member for BLU! I hope you're enjoying this so far._**

 ** _Until then~!_**


	3. Empty Motivation

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2! I DO NOT!**

 _ **Second and last new BLU member!**_

 _ **As usual, apologies in advance in case I missed any huge grammatical and/or spelling errors! Please enjoy!**_

 **Text Guide**

 **Past-** _"Text"_

 **Present-** "Text"

* * *

 _Men never hit women._

 _That was a complete damn lie._

 _Anyone could and would hit anyone they chose regardless of their sex and she knew that was a fact as she stood in the corner of the street, her arm raised as high as she could from her sore shoulder to flag down one of the many few cabs driving by her._

 _She couldn't tell if they really did not see her or that her state of appearance made them wary of her._

 _She turned and walked slowly over towards the nearby shop window and peered through cracked lens at her reflection._

 _Her chestnut brown hair had been freed of her braid, the rain water making her hair darker and sticking to her face and shirt. The flowers that she had carefully placed through each braided lock of hair had been lost to the dirtied alley she had left hours ago. The petals had begun to turn dark with grime and rain water as she stumbled away._

 _Her gray stockings had rips and tears, one large hole just in front of her left shin revealing pale skin that had luckily been left unmarked when she had fallen to her knees from running. Her black button up blouse's sleeves had been torn off completely when she had tried to walk away from the ones who had struck her. The left sleeve was barely at its seam, a few threads struggling to keep it in place, while the right had been abandoned just like her flowers. The first four buttons of her shirt were missing and she swore quietly when she noticed how indecently her cleavage was showing itself to the world and tugged at the rain soaked fabric in hopes to cover it._

 _The pair of glasses she had were broken beyond repair of course. They had been discarded to the ground when they had caught her and stepped on...She should consider herself lucky that she could even see anything through them._

 _Her entire world was seen through a multitude of thin lines, the formation reminding her of spider webs. With the broken glasses and the heavy rain she could barely see anything in front of her._

 _She leaned closer to the window and squinted at the obvious black spot forming on her right eye._

 _Fingers pressed lightly against the underside of this particular eye and she winced as she could feel a jolt of pain at the touch. The black eye would take a long time to heal...And to hide...She pressed her fingers against her sides and held back a grunt as she could feel the growing bruises. They honestly made sure that she would definitely see and feel just how much of their hate for her was._

 _Her skirt had been left undamaged except for a few smudges of dirt in the front and back along with her purse which had also been left untouched, thankfully. The last thing she needed was dragging herself all the way back home without her wallet. The thought of her tormentors with the keys to her apartment would be the last thing she wanted them to have!_

 _She turned away from the window and quickly raised her arm again as a pair of headlights came into view. At this point she was growing desperate and ran out into the middle of the street quickly. She stood in front of the yellow cab's line of sight, both her arms out in a stop gesture, and felt relief as the car came to a screeching halt. The stop caused a small wave of water to hit her legs, soaking her stockings more and allowing water enter into her black loafers. However she could care less and dashed over to the side of the car._

 _Yanking the door open she plopped herself down onto the black leather seat, wincing at the cold material underneath her before muttering her address to the driver as she took her glasses off. The man behind the wheel let out a few words as if protesting about her presence, but sighed and began to press the gas pedal to move them forward._

 _She sighed in relief to finally be going home and pushed her glasses back in place before staring out the window again._

 _The rain had seemed to have poured harder and faster at that point and through her cracked lens, she could barely even see the raindrops sliding down the window as she kept her eyes focused outside._

 _Her entire body was cold and sore..._

 _She could barely see through her cracked lens..._

 _She touched her black eye again, ignoring the obvious stare the driver was giving her through his rear-view mirror. Her state was most definitely not pleasing to look at and the black eye on her face could only show just how much trouble she had been tonight. No one wanted to get involved with a girl who had trouble coming after her from what she could understand._

 _At best, she knew that the young girl she had helped was free of the brutal hands of that man and his gang of ruffians._

 _"His girl...Yeah right," she mused to herself through a whisper as she tugged her blouse's collar up again, "The brute." The driver didn't give her a look at his words and kept his eye trained forward as they drove in silence._

 _No one belonged to anyone...And no one had any right to control them or claim them as some possession._

 _She leaned against the side of the yellow cab she rode in and forced herself to push her glasses closer to her eyes. Even if she got this pair repaired, she knew the world was cracked._

* * *

"...You sure you want to do this?"

She regarded the two people in the front, the man in the driver's seat and a woman in the passenger seat.

The one who had spoken first was the man, a black man who had landed himself a job as the school's history teacher. He had been acknowledged as perhaps the best teacher in the area and had gained a high level of respect within the district.

The woman next to him had pale skin that was a sharp contrast against his much darker skin. Her golden peace sign pendant and multiple strings of love beads around her neck was also vastly different to her partner's professionally tailored navy blue suit and red tie. The woman worked alongside her, a very special friend who had been her first friend when she had moved to this strange city.

The first time they had met the woman had helped her with her boxes up the many flights of stairs to her sixth floor apartment. It had been an act of kindness that had surprised her if not made her wonder what intentions the other had to try and assist her in the move. However she only stared at her with a blank look before rolling her eyes before letting out a laugh.

"You weirdo! Anyone would help a neighbor out!"

That had startled her, but in the end the two women had become close.

Her friend stared at her in silence, her facial expression already expressing just how she thought of her leaving them. She shook her head as she looked towards them both before speaking, "You are aware I went over this with you two before," she pointed out as she unbuckled herself from the back seat, "There is nothing you can do to change my mind. Dahlia. Brandon."

"Well we can try," the man, Brandon, objected before tapping his fingers on the stirring wheel before letting out a sigh, "I seriously think you shouldn't be doing this. What if you-" She quickly held up a hand as she shifted a bit to make a grab for her suitcase that had been tucked beside her on the car's floor.

"Nothing will happen and if it does, it was fate," she sighed and gently patted him on the shoulder, "Besides...You have other things to worry about other than me."

At this Brandon glanced at Dahlia whose hands instantly rested upon the slight bump of her stomach before looking at her, "...We still want you to be the godmother."

"And I will be my friend, just let me do this. Instead of worrying about me, please concentrate on your child."

"But-" Dahlia's words were halted as Brandon rested a hand onto his wife's shoulder to which she placed her own on top of it, the golden bands on their ring fingers shining in the sunlight. She stared at the sight in silence as her mind traveled back to a time when she had a metal band of her own on her left ring finger and absently allowed herself to rub against the now empty spot the blasted thing had been many years ago.

She shook her head and took one quick glance at them before hooking her fingers on the door's handle to push it open. The click of it alerted the couple and their mouths opened up to surely protest on her leaving again.

However she again held up a hand to stop them.

"I will be keeping touch with you. I promise," she assured them one last time as she let one black heel rest onto the gray sidewalk, "I want progress reports as well. I pray that you won't succumb to actually cooking horrible food for your husband in order to bond as the baby grows." Dahlia giggled at her word as Brandon let out a snort, "You really think I'd let this girl in the kitchen after the last time she tried making something?"

"Hm, you say that now, but Brandon many men fear a hormone enraged woman who desires ice cream and pickles at three in the morning," she pointed out and smirked as the man shuddered and Dahlia only giggled louder behind her hand, "Don't worry baby," his wife kissed him lightly on the cheek, "The worse that can happen is if I make that casserole again."

"Oh god no," Brandon quickly shook his head at the memory making all three of them laugh. She only gave them one last glance before quickly sliding out of the car fully. The display of affection between the two was a nice parting sight and she had hoped the child in Dahlia's womb wouldn't be over showered with affection and spoiled.

Though she wouldn't count on it...

Without another word she straightened up, resting her hand on the top of the door, "Please take care of yourselves."

"You take care of yourself," Dahlia scoffed as she stuck out her tongue, "Don't forget! You promise you're going to be safe!" She only nodded before shutting the door close and headed towards the entrance of the train station, her black heels clicking as she gripped her suitcase tightly.

She could only hope she would keep that promise...

* * *

 ** _Da da dahhhh! Almost done with past and present chapters introducing the four new members._** ** _Last past and present chapter next update and it will be for RED Fem!Pyro!_**

 ** _Until then~!_**


End file.
